


Unfinished

by mitigates



Series: Discord Prompts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A story told in voicemails, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: They hadn’t spoken for 27 hours. The last time this happened, Oikawa was out of town and didn’t have any signal: when he was finally able to get a hold of Iwaizumi, Oikawa started crying four seconds into the call about how much he missed the love of his life. Iwaizumi made fun of him but going an entire day without talking to Oikawa wasn’t something he ever planned to do. They had been together since they were babies. They had seen each other at their lowest and their highest. Something was written in the cards that kept them together from the beginning. Neither of them ever dated anybody else, they never wanted to or needed to.Outsiders would tell them that their relationship couldn’t possibly progress without them seeing other people. That didn’t make sense. You didn’t need experience with other people to make a relationship work. They were in love, that was it.That was it- until it wasn’t.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Discord Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Unfinished

They hadn’t spoken for 27 hours. The last time this happened, Oikawa was out of town and didn’t have any signal: when he was finally able to get a hold of Iwaizumi, Oikawa started crying four seconds into the call about how much he missed the love of his life. Iwaizumi made fun of him but going an entire day without talking to Oikawa wasn’t something he ever planned to do. They had been together since they were babies. They had seen each other at their lowest and their highest. Something was written in the cards that kept them together from the beginning. Neither of them ever dated anybody else, they never wanted to or needed to. 

Outsiders would tell them that their relationship couldn’t possibly progress without them seeing other people. That didn’t make sense. You didn’t need experience with other people to make a relationship work. They were in love, that was it.

That was it- until it wasn’t.

* * *

_Please enter your password then press pound_

**_Beep-beep-beep-beep_ **

_You have no new messages in your mailbox_

_You have 9 saved messages in your mailbox_

**_URGENT:_ **

_You must re-save 9 messages or they will be deleted_

_Press * to listen to-_

**_Beep_ **

**_Message one received Sunday June 9th 11:02 pm_ **

“You’re really not going to answer the phone? Seriously? It’s just one stupid fight, Iwa-chan! You’re being such a baby about all of this. I didn’t even forget your birthday. I had something super cool planned that was actually going to start at midnight but you won’t even pick up the phone!”

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message two received Sunday June 9th 11:13 pm_ **

“Iwaaaaa-chaaaaan~ Pick up the phooooooone~!”

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message Three received Sunday June 9th 11:20 pm_ **

_(Oikawa sighed loudly.)_

“This is really annoying, honestly. You know I was joking. You know me. You know me better than anybody else I’ve ever met in my life, Iwa-chan. I didn’t mean what I said. You know how I get-”

_(Oikawa sighed again. He could hear Oikawa fumbling with his car keys.)_

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry. You’re not being a baby, I was being an asshole. I’m- god, I’m always an asshole. I don’t know why. I don’t actually think you are or would cheat on me. I don’t actually think you look like an angry emperor penguin. I’m sorry. Just- fuck, just call me back! Respond to my texts- something. I’m going to ”

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message Four received Sunday June 9th 11:31 pm_ **

“Iwaizumi, answer the fuck- Hajime! Stop- just answer. It’s ringing and ringing which means you probably have service, why wouldn’t you have service? Where would you be that you don’t have service?”

_(More ambient sounds in the background, he could hear the radio playing a love song that he would never forget. Oikawa sighed again, he could tell Oikawa was close to crying.)_

“I don’t want to spend the first few minutes of your birthday without you. I haven’t before and I don’t want to start now.”

_(There was a shuffle and a thunk. Oikawa had dropped his phone. He could hear the quiet curses and shuffling of Oikawa trying to reach it where it must have fallen near his feet. The call was abruptly cut off a few seconds later.)_

“Got it! Wait-”

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message Five received Sunday June 9th 11:55 pm_ **

_(More thuds and shuffling. It seemed like Oikawa might have accidentally dialed him. He could hear something that sounded like a running engine and some kind of crunching noise that he didn’t realize was significant at the time.)_

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

  
  


**_Message Six received Sunday June 9th 11:56 pm_ **

_(White noise. Silence.)_

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message Seven received Sunday June 9th 11:58 pm_ **

“Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan-”

_(Oikawa was holding back emotion, he could pinpoint that tone of voice anywhere. He’d grown up with it after all. )_

“Hajime- I’m s-sorry. I’m so sorry. I need you to listen to me. Please, I need-”

_(The call cut off.)_

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

**_Message Eight received Sunday June 9th 11:59 pm_ **

_(Oikawa was sobbing now, his words barely comprehensible.)_

“Hajime! Please- please, please! Where are you- where are you? Where are you? Hajime- please. Fuck-”

_(Oikawa’s voice lowered to a whisper as he started to sob. The only thing he could hear were Oikawa’s whimpering cries.)_

“Hajime, listen- you have to listen. I love you. I love you so much. You’ll never know how much. I- I’m- I’m in trouble- I’m not- fuck, I’m not- Hajime, I’m so sorry. Please know that I always planned to grow old with you, I always planned to live with you and grow with you and breathe every breath of every day with you. It- fuck, this hurts-”

_(Oikawa released a shuddered breath. He could hear sirens but they sounded so distant. Oikawa started coughing and wheezing.)_

“No- no, I- it’s- it doesn’t hurt that much. I can’t- I can’t feel much. That’s good, right? That’s good. Remember that. I didn’t feel anything. I- I couldn’t feel it. Hajime- please. I love you. I love you, I love you-”

_(Oikawa was sobbing again, that loud cry that Iwaizumi had only heard a handful of times in their many years together.)_

“FUCK! HAJIME- PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU? WHY- WHY- WHERE- WHY AREN’T YOU HERE? WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE- HAJIME, I CAN’T- I CAN’T- I’M NOT DONE- PLEASE!”

_(The call ended.)_

_End of message, press 3 to re-save-_

**_Beep_ **

_Message re-saved_

  
  


**_Message Nine received Monday June 10th 12:58 am_ **

“Hello, this is Dr. Sato calling from Miyagi Central Hospital. We are trying to reach the emergency contact for Tooru Oikawa. Please give us a call-”

_Message deleted._


End file.
